The Little Things
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: RWBY Relationship Week 2! All very short, fluffy one-shots between certain, various pairs I rolled each day. All shipping, all senseless fluff, and all girls. Enjoy! [More details inside].
1. Cold And Cuddles

**It's back! RWBY Relationship Week 2! For those who aren't familiar with the rules, it's basically people who want to participate get 2 random character names and do something with that pair (write, draw, make graphics). Last time I wrote You And I, and the chapters were 6-8 pages each with the characters' relationships being how they would be in-canon.**

**But this time around the chapters will all be shipping and only 3-4 pages because I was pressed for time. I just... needed to do fluff ahaha. All the names I got were girls' this time; I had to do fluffy girlfriends.**

**So day 1 was - go figure - Ruby and Weiss! I decided to write this chapter based off a comic weissgrip (Ann) drew for me on tumblr (weissgrip,tumblr,com/post/80749388467). Enjoy!**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

The Little Things

Chapter 1. Cold And Cuddles

It was cold.

It was so cold.

It was so _freaking_ cold.

How was it even possible to be this cold?

How could the balance of the universe allow it?

How was it legal?

Ruby was huddled on her bed, having wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets that consisted of hers and her sister's comforters. Yang and Blake were already blissfully asleep in the Faunus girl's bed, enveloped in the warmth of Yang's semblance that Ruby had been informed was "girlfriend-exclusive".

Ruby constantly complained how unfair it was, but tonight was probably the coldest night in well... _ever_.

She was still pouting about the way Blake had smirked a little smugly at her when Yang had crawled into her bed, wafting heat.

The brunette was still grumbling to herself five minutes after the fact as she shivered beneath her blankets. Her pajama pants were long and she was wearing her fuzziest socks along with a thickly-woven sweater top, but still she felt goosebumps. She was not exactly liking the idea of lying her head down on her pillow either, considering it had been sitting in the room all day so the cold could seep into it.

But of course, there was one person who was not fazed by the drop in temperature, and she was currently staring up at the underside of Ruby's bed with a deadpanned stare as she listened to her leader whimper to herself.

Weiss sighed heavily, lying on top of her covers in her summer nightgown, hands folded neatly over her stomach as she addressed her girlfriend.

"Ruby, you haven't brushed your teeth yet."

When she heard Weiss's voice, Ruby groaned loudly. "Oooh darn it!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Weiss scoffed. "Don't underestimate me."

"Ugh, no I knew you'd notice but just... uuugghh this means I have to moooove!"

"Yes. It does. Now stop acting like a child and go brush."

"Ugh, nooooo..." Ruby flopped dramatically forward onto her bed, still tangled in her blankets.

Weiss heard the bed creak above her and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ruby. You ate seven cookies an hour ago. Unless you want cavities and pulled teeth on top of combat training and lectures, then I suggest you go. Now."

"Fine, fiiiine..." Ruby groaned. She was intent to move as little as possible during the process of getting to the bathroom, lest she lose whatever feeble warmth the blankets had managed to provide her so far.

"Ruby," Weiss said in warning. "For heaven's sake, don't roll off the bed or else your blankets will come-"

She was cut off by a thud, a blur of red, a betrayed cry.

"-off." Weiss sighed, turning her head to the side to find her partner curled into a ball on the floor, her blankets strewn about in a pile. "I tried to warn you." Weiss shrugged, directing her gaze upward again. "Well, it's too late now. Just go brush your teeth."

"Noooo..." Ruby wailed.

But despite her defeated cry, she slowly pushed herself to her feet, scurrying into the bathroom while hugging herself all the while. Weiss heard the water start to run in the sink, rolling her eyes yet again at Ruby's yelp of "COLD!"

There was a bit more whimpering for a few minutes until her partner re-emerged, shivering pitiably.

"You're so dramatic, Red," Weiss commented.

Ruby stumbled over to their bunk beds and grabbed her blankets, weary silver eyes traveling up to her bed. She made a face, deciding it was far too much movement for her to handle. She looked thoughtfully down at Weiss.

The heiress noticed and sent her a warning glare.

"Ruby-"

But it was too late.

Ruby dove onto her partner's bed, landing horizontally and ungraciously across Weiss's stomach. The older girl sputtered and gave a cough at the impact.

"Ugh, Ruby-!"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"_**Get off of me."**_

"Mmmm... nahhhh."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Weiss, pleeeease? It's _sooo_ cooold." Ruby peeked over her shoulder, eyes pleading.

Weiss huffed a few times, finding her breath coming a bit more difficultly with Ruby on top of her. Weiss glanced to Blake's bed, making absolutely certain the other two were asleep before she sighed again.

"Ugh. Fine." She rolled the brunette off of her stomach, pushing Ruby to one side.

Weiss wriggled the blankets beneath her free and drew them up over her girlfriend. Ruby beamed a blinding smile and helped pull them over the heiress as well. She then wrapped her arms tightly around Weiss, burrowing her face into her collar.

Gosh, she was so warm. Ironically so, considering her nickname and how frequently she used her ice.

"Mmm, Weeiissss..." she murmured, shivering as her body heat adjusted to that of her partner.

Weiss begrudgingly hugged the girl's shoulders to keep her close. She had to admit having Ruby lying beside her was much more favorable than having empty space. It was also much warmer.

Not that that particularly mattered either.

But it was nice.

She ran her fingers through Ruby's soft hair, moving her hands up and down her back and shoulders.

"Warm?" she wondered.

In response, Ruby cuddled closer, nodding vigorously into her shoulder. She gave a sweet kiss to Weiss's left cheek.

"Yes. Very." She then moved up slightly to press a kiss to her scar.

Weiss sighed, pecking the side of her face in return.

"Alright. Then go to sleep," she murmured.

"Yeah." Ruby yawned heartily and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Weiss."

The heiress felt her partner's hands gently clinging to the back of her neck, and she hugged Ruby's waist in return.

"Go to sleep." She kissed the top of Ruby's head and closed her eyes. "Dunce."

Ruby happily obliged, and Weiss was soon to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Ah really nothing amazing... But I had to write Ann's adorable comic!**

**Please review!**


	2. Stories And Snuggles

**Day 2 was Ruby and Blake!**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Stories And Snuggles

There are two kinds of readers in this world: those who can read stories with a straight face, and those who make expressions and display how physically and emotionally affected they are by what they read.

Blake had always been in the former group, able to read the most gruesome, hurtful, suspenseful, hilarious, or questionable scenes without so much as a blink.

After she had been placed on a team with Ruby, however, she quickly came to realize the younger girl was of the latter group.

Ruby was always adorable, hence just one of many reasons they had become romantically involved, and reading books was no exception to her charms.

She had once informed Blake that the darker-haired girl was sometimes so stoic when reading to the point it was almost comical. "I can't tell if you're enjoying yourself or silently having your heart torn to pieces!" Ruby had commented with a nervous chuckle.

The Faunus girl had told her a while ago when they had first started dating, "Since the first day I met you and you mentioned how you love books, I knew you were the kind of person who would cry and laugh out loud when reading. You just look the type."

To which Ruby had pouted a reply in playful offense: "Hey, you're not supposed to judge books by their covers! Or people!"

Perhaps Blake made her emotions when reading difficult to discern, but Ruby was oh so wonderfully and preciously the opposite.

Presently, she was sitting on Blake's bed with a tome in her lap and tears in her eyes, streaming down her face as she made small whimpering noises.

Blake rolled her eyes with a hopeless smile as she emerged from her shower, padding her damp hair with her towel. Blake approached her girlfriend slowly, as though she were a frightened animal, not wanting to startle her. "Ruby," she said knowingly. "Are you reading the angsty romance books again?"

"N...Nooo..."

"I told you to stay away from them. I knew they'd make you cry."

"I'm not crying! I just got some dust in my eyes!"

"Riiight." Blake slung her towel over a chair and walked over to her bed. Ruby furiously rubbed her arm over her eyes. Blake crawled up beside the brunette and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing gently as she chuckled. "There, there. Which one are you reading?" Blake peeked at the pages, recognizing the sentences instantly. "Ah, yes this one is pretty sad. You're not even at the worst part yet..."

"It gets _worse?!_" Ruby cried, appalled.

"Oh, you have no idea." Blake slipped a bookmark into place, closed the cover, and moved the book aside. "But you can read that some other time when you're not so upset over this part."

Ruby nodded with a whimper and snuggled closer to Blake for comfort.

"Don't you... ever get sad reading them?" she wondered, peeking up at Blake from where she nestled against her shoulder.

"Of course I do," Blake admitted. "I just don't really show it. It still hurts all the same inside."

"Yeah..." Ruby sniffled, wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. "Yang always just tells me to 'calm down' because-"

"'They're not real people. It's just a book.' Is that right?" Blake groaned.

"Yes! _Ugh_ she just doesn't understaaand!" Ruby wailed, dismayed.

"Books aren't for everyone," Blake shrugged. "It's a shame. But that means more for us." She smirked a little slyly at that, and Ruby nodded vigorously.

"But it's just... so upsetting..." she murmured. Blake heard the quiver in her voice and felt Ruby shake at her side. She looked down to find fresh tears on the girl's cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay." Blake trailed her fingers over Ruby's face to catch her tears. "I know it hurts to think about those situations, but don't let the stories affect you too much in a bad way. Because then _I'll_ get upset." Blake pulled Ruby's bangs back with soft strokes of her fingertips and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Ruby coiled her legs closer to her body, squeezing the Faunus girl tighter.

"Okay..." she said between sniffles. "I shouldn't read sad stories. I can't handle them, and I don't wanna make you sad, too."

"Good." Blake kissed the top of her head. Ruby smiled a little, sighing in relief as she let her mind forget the distressing events of the story and focus on her girlfriend instead.

But one thought in particular was nagging at her, and she frowned.

Blake noticed and nudged her gently. "What is it?"

Ruby made a face somewhere between a pout and a contemplative expression.

"I was just thinking..." She looked up into Blake's golden eyes with unreadable silver. "You seem... a little _too_ good at hiding your emotions, Blake."

The Faunus girl was taken aback at her comment, not realizing how her ears flicked guiltily. But Ruby did.

"Well..." Lifting her gaze up to the ceiling, Blake was momentarily lost in thought. "After living as part of the White Fang for so long... I guess I picked up on a few things."

Perhaps Blake was good at hiding her feelings when reading books, but not so much when she spoke aloud.

When she mentioned the group she formerly associated herself with, her lips trembled ever so slightly, her eyes glazing over with memories Ruby could never begin to empathize with.

Sensing her discomfort, Ruby moved her arms from Blake's stomach to her shoulders, rubbing up and down her sides and over her ribs slowly, gingerly.

"Well, that's okay now," she whispered calmly, leaning up to kiss Blake's cheek. "Because you don't have to hide your emotions anymore."

Something in Blake's heart that had been wound tightly unraveled at those words.

She slowly looked back to Ruby, being met with a small smile that only wanted the best for her. Blake blinked and felt a tear drip from her eye, but she was smiling, too.

"Thank you, Ruby." She brushed her nose against her girlfriend's, resting their foreheads together briefly.

Then, she felt Ruby lean in and press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Blake returned the action, her hands brushing through Ruby's hair as the warm hands on her own back pulled her in closer. Their kisses were always sweet, careful not to hurt one another, but never lacking to convey their kindled affections.

Blake smiled as they finally pulled apart and she hugged Ruby tightly to her.

One day, she would tell this girl everything.

But for now, she could live with just this much.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh sorry this one was so rushed. Future chapters are a bit longer!**

**Please review!**


	3. Fur And Fevers

**Ahhh I was feeling a need to write more Faunus shipping after those last few I write a couple weeks ago!**

**Day 3, Blake and Velvet.**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort. Slight tw: for scars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Fur And Fevers

Blake moved about the room with jittery nervousness.

She needed everything to be perfect.

Velvet was visiting today.

This would be the first time Blake would be having her girlfriend come over to her room. In addition, Weiss was taking Ruby and Yang out to be lectured and forced to study for an upcoming exam.

Blake was not sure if this was beneficial because it meant she and Velvet would be alone together, or if it was terrifying because_ they would be alone together._

On top of her tenseness about the situation, Blake was running a slight fever.

Put simply, she was a mess.

She had slipped into a large sweater, leaving a knee-length skirt on over her thigh-highs. It was an outfit to make her feel somewhat presentable and yet comfortable and warm.

She continued to rush about the room, checking her book supply and adjusting every tome so it was positioned perfectly in line with the others. Her teammates were just about to head out, and Weiss could not help but watch her skeptically.

"Blake?" The Faunus girl jumped when her name was spoken, causing the heiress to narrow her eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you're not feeling well, just cancel-"

"No!" Blake cried, as though Weiss's words had struck a physical blow on her. "I mean, I can't just cancel on her..."

"You can if you're going to be an unintelligible mess the entire time," she muttered.

"I'm fine. It's just a slight fever. I don't think it's contagious."

"I wasn't worrying if it would be..."

"The princess is right, Blake," Yang cut in. "Do you think Velvet would like it if she found you sick? She'd much rather you rest."

"But-" Blake's shoulders drooped as she looked to her leader last.

Ruby shuffled her feet a bit. "I know you've been looking forward to this, Blake. And I'm really happy for you and Velvet. But... I think Weiss and Yang are right. You need to recover."

The look on Blake's face very nearly broke their hearts.

Weiss had to turn away. "Just get some sleep, you idiot," she muttered, grabbing one of the sisters' arms with each hand before pulling them out into the hallway.

Blake watched them go, and the door closed behind them. She sighed, realizing they were probably right. She retrieved her scroll and messaged Velvet an apology:

_I'm really sorry. But I'm sick, and I don't want you to catch it. Some other time, I promise._

It took her a moment to steel herself enough to hit the SEND button, but she eventually managed the feat.

Blake sat heavily down on her bed and stared at her scroll, awaiting a reply. But even after several minutes, there was nothing.

She sighed and put her scroll aside, leaning back against the headboard and closing her eyes, curling her legs beneath her. She could feel herself shivering and knew she should pull up the blankets, but she slipped into unconsciousness before she could do so.

* * *

When she re-awoke, there was a gentle hand brushing over her forehead. Probably her leader.

Blake shifted a bit and whimpered slightly. "Ruby, I'm fine. You don't have to-"

She opened her eyes to find herself looking into not silver, but ebony.

"Ah! You're awake!" Velvet smiled and withdrew her hand.

Had Blake been an inch closer to the edge of the bed, she surely would have fallen off.

"V-Velvet?!" she cried, her voice rising a pitch, eyes flying wide open. "W-What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Blake, Blake!" the brunette soothed. "Calm down! Don't startle yourself!" Velvet sat on the edge of her girlfriend's bed and gently pushed Blake's shoulders back down so she could rest on the pillow again. "You poor thing. You're sick, so don't give yourself a heart-attack."

"Velvet..." Blake felt a warmth stirring in her chest, flopping about like a fish out of water. She was surprised her girlfriend had come to visit her despite her telling Velvet otherwise.

But more than the shock was a bubbling happiness. Until now, she had not realized just how badly she had wanted to see Velvet, and she smiled up at the older girl, feeling heat in her cheeks as a smile appeared on her lips. "You came to see me..."

"Of course I did!" Velvet chided softly. "Did you think I wouldn't be worried after you messaged me you were sick? I intended to come by either way, whether you wanted me or not, so you're just going to have to accept the situation as it is." Velvet, who was often more reserved, now wore a stern expression.

Blake had quickly found out their relationship was a timid one, but Velvet was very passionate – and even slightly aggressive – when it came to worrying about her friends. Particularly Blake.

Blake was the same when it came to her girlfriend, but she had to admit Velvet may have had her beat in terms of defensiveness.

She flicked her golden gaze up to find Velvet's.

"Velvet, I'm-"

But the brunette's long ears twitched in concern then, and she had to cut Blake off hastily.

"Blake, your face is flushed! Are you alright?" The hand she placed on Blake's cheek was cool and delicate, and the onyx-haired girl breathed a soft sigh.

"Yes. I'm fine. A bit of rest will find me better. I promise."

Velvet gave her a skeptical look.

"You still seem a bit unsettled. Let me check your pulse." She slipped her fingers down to Blake's hand and rolled up the sleeve of her sweater.

"Velvet, wait-"

She tried to stop her, but Velvet paid no heed.

She already knew about Blake's scars, the ones she always took such drastic care in hiding. She had heard all the stories from Blake already, about the White Fang, about all the horrible things she had done and witnessed when associated with them.

When she had first found out about the scars on her girlfriend's wrists, she had burst into tears and clung to Blake for an hour, sobbing and scolding her and holding her tenderly.

Even now, it was clear Blake was still uncomfortable with showing her old wounds.

But Velvet met the pink lines embedded in her pale, white skin with empathetic eyes. She lifted Blake's arm up slightly and dipped her head, brushing gentle kisses over the scars.

Blake felt her tense shoulders relaxing, her ears flicking about with gusto as Velvet leaned close to her. Little did Velvet know, her lips healed those scars more with each passing day. She made sure to kiss them all, feeling the flutter of Blake's pulse beneath her lips as she did so.

At last, Velvet raised her head and straightened her posture again, smiling a little sadly, ebony eyes teary as she looked into Blake's golden ones.

"You'll be okay," she whispered.

Blake felt a swell of emotion in her chest, and she smiled back, nodding once as she felt tears slip down her cheeks.

Velvet pulled the girl's sleeve back down again before sliding in closer. She wrapped her arms gently around Blake, and the other girl returned the gesture, squeezing her back firmly.

"Thank you, Velvet..." she breathed.

Velvet held her a moment, feeling Blake's heartbeat gently thumping in time with her own.

She then pulled back slightly, enough to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Blake returned it sweetly, twirling her fingers through Velvet's long, silky hair. There was a comfort Velvet brought her that none of her teammates could offer, and she knew she provided the same things for her. Velvet made her feel special.

They soon pulled apart quietly, and the brunette's eyes were now playful.

"May I... stay with you a while? At least to help you rest?"

Blake nodded again.

"Please."

She moved over a bit as Velvet removed her shoes before slipping beneath the covers beside her. She laid down next to Blake and they came together in another embrace, hands running gingerly through hair and over the fur of one another's ears.

One of the many benefits of them both being Faunus was they knew exactly how to comfort the other in all the perfect ways. Blake allowed herself to show a bit of weakness in front of Velvet, and the older girl was eager to comfort her.

"Get some rest." She kissed Blake's forehead.

The onyx-haired girl nodded her thanks and slowly nestled into her collar, wrapping her arms around Velvet's torso and sighing as she felt small hands rubbing up and down her back. Before too long, a soft rumbling sounded from the back of Blake's throat. Velvet giggled as she felt the vibrations of the purr in her chest; it was not something she herself was capable of, but she adored it whenever Blake did it.

Velvet pulled her as close as possible, sharing her warmth as best she could as she draped more blankets over them. "I'll be here when you wake up," she promised softly.

Blake let her eyelids fall shut, breathing in Velvet's calming scent of berries and fresh grass. She felt herself dozing off peacefully, and heard her own voice mumble quietly before she drifted off:

"Thank you, Velvet. I love you."

Velvet waited a few moments until Blake's purring had quieted and her breathing had slowed and deepened. She then hugged her again, resting her chin atop her head and closing her eyes as well.

"I love you too, Blake."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The Faunus girls are one of many weaknesses of mine ahaa**

**Please review!**


	4. Bruises And Brushes

**Day 4, Yang and Pyrrha. Popularly called Crimson Flame or Chariots of Fire.**

**Genres: Romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Bruises And Brushes

It had been two weeks since Yang and Pyrrha had started dating, and still, the blonde found her jaw dropping whenever she looked at the crimson-haired girl.

Pyrrha was... something else.

When Ruby asked why she had fallen for JNPR's redhead, Yang had not particularly known how to reply.

"Uh... I dunno, really," she had said with a shrug. "But I mean, have ya _seen_ her sis? She's smokin' hot."

An eye roll. "Yaaaang..."

"What? I'm only tellin' the truth!" Yang had defended.

Of course there were other reasons as to why Yang had developed her crush, things like how Pyrrha was so helpful – sometimes too much so for her own good. How Pyrrha would laugh and it would send a shiver up Yang's spine, or how she would place a hand on Yang's shoulder and it took all her self control not to squeak like Ruby did whenever Weiss sat near her.

Pyrrha was the only person who could make Yang Xiao Long so flustered, her self-confidence absent and reducing her to nothing more than a puddle of stammering, illiterate words and sounds.

Little did she know her own presence had a similar affect on Pyrrha.

She had always admired Yang from afar, finding herself smiling whenever the blonde helped her sister or teammates out. Pyrrha had a certain weakness for teamwork, and Yang was just about the epitome of helping others try to work together and form deeper bonds. Which was one of many reasons why she had decided to try and deepen her own bond with Yang.

It was a casual exchange of words at the lunch table that day, until Pyrrha had invited Yang to meet her on the building's rooftop after classes. Though confused, Yang had accepted quickly, under the impression that Pyrrha needed advice or some form of help.

She remembered nearly falling off the roof in shock when Pyrrha had blatantly asked her out instead.

Pyrrha had been striving for causality, even though it was obvious how hard she was trying to keep her legs from shaking as she clutched one forearm behind her back. She was not even sure how it had happened exactly, but Yang had accepted the offer with a grin, wiping a bead of sweat off of her own forehead.

When it was all over, there had been much nervous laughter and uncertain hand motions until at last their fingers entwined.

There were lists of reasons Yang had fallen so hard for Pyrrha, including ones she only realized after their first date out to dinner. But right now, she could only remember the initial thought:

_She's smokin' hot._

It had been Pyrrha's idea to have their workout session together that afternoon though, so she assumed she would have to reap what she sewed. Yang's own white shorts and black tank top were easy enough to move around in and only slightly revealing to expose her skin to the air.

But until today, she had never seen Pyrrha's workout attire, which included a pale yellow top and brown shorts, giving her the overall appearance of an autumn forest.

A very attractive autumn forest.

Yang was quickly aware of how unintelligible her thoughts had become when she realized she had to be in close proximity to her girlfriend in the locker room. Normally, Yang would never be so flustered around her teammates or closer friends. But for whatever reason, being next to Pyrrha made her want to cover herself as quickly as possible – or even more extreme – change in one of the bathroom stalls alone like Weiss did.

This was the first time Yang had ever felt so bashful, and to be honest, she kind of liked it. It was a feeling no one else could elicit from her.

It was fun to have Pyrrha beside her and no air of awkwardness between them.

Together, they drew the gazes of every person in the work-out room. High ponytails swung back and forth as they jogged the tread mills, lavender and emerald gazes sparked with the thrill of perseverance. Loose tank-tops soon became tighter with sweat, clinging to their toned stomachs as they lifted weights while chatting. Sweat glistened on strong arms and long legs, making every muscle prominent, every inch of skin rippling with energy waiting to be unleashed.

Pyrrha was more than content with simply finishing their workout after the designated hour and heading home.

But the blonde had other ideas.

Pyrrha had just finished her one-armed pull-ups at one hundred per side and dropped down, bangs slick against her forehead as she grabbed her towel and pressed her face in. "Well, Yang, I think it was a grand workout today! Shall we head on back to the locker room? I'd like to shower soon."

She may or may not have tried extra hard today in order to show off a bit, and was consequently slightly more exhausted than she usually would have been after working out with her own team.

Evidently, Yang was having similar conflicts.

"Sure!" She panted as she hoisted the bar of her bench press above her chest, straightening her arms entirely. "Juuuust lemme add thirty more pounds and get in one last lift!"

Pyrrha looked up and walked over to where her girlfriend lie, eyebrows furrowing quizzically.

"Are you sure? You're already at two hundred and fifty pounds. I mean, I don't know how much you can press normally, but I think after all we did today, anything more than that might be a bit much, even for you."

"Naaaaw," Yang smirked. "I can handle it. Truuust me."

Pyrrha gave her a skeptical stare.

Yang sighed and compromised. "Alright fine. Just twenty more pounds then?"

"Only if you let me spot you. You've been doing this the entire time by yourself."

"Okay, okay."

Yang laid back and got ready, holding the bar to her chest as Pyrrha added the weights.

It seemed she, too, would be reaping a lot of what she sewed today.

Her efforts to show off backfired entirely when her shoulder popped and the bar wobbled in her grasp. However, just before it could come down to cripple her collarbones, Pyrrha swooped in to grab the bar, holding it in place as Yang slithered off the bench. Pyrrha let the bar down and placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Are you alright? That sounded like it hurt," she said with concern. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you do that."

"Nah, it didn't hurt. Just surprised me a lil' is all. Plus, it's not your fault at all. I'm fine, see?" Yang flexed her arms with a grin.

"It'll probably bruise," Pyrrha commented as Yang got to her feet, flipping her tangled ponytail over her shoulder.

"Probably. But we can match!" she declared, noticing the slight discoloring that dusted Pyrrha's biceps as well. "Aw well. It's just proof of how hard we worked! We should be proud!"

"Perhaps you're right," Pyrrha chuckled.

They headed to the showers, reconvening after slipping into their clean changes of casual shorts and t-shirts they had brought along and kept stored in their lockers.

Yang had just finished vigorously patting her hair down with her towel when she saw Pyrrha sitting on one of the benches in the locker room, hair down and damp, rubbing her arms and wincing slightly. Yang slung her towel around her shoulders and sauntered over; Pyrrha was obviously trying to conceal her pain, but she was not aware of how bad she was at it.

Yang placed her hands on the girl's shoulders lightly. Pyrrha jumped a bit, but whatever she had been about to say in surprise was instantly lost when she felt Yang's strong hands kneading her shoulders.

"Guess I wasn't the only one showing off today, huh?" Yang's voice sounded from just above her ear.

"Mmm... I _may_ have done a bit extra," Pyrrha admitted, closing her eyes as she let Yang's healing fingers sink into her back. She massaged Pyrrha's sore muscles for a few minutes until the crimson-haired girl loosened up. When the tenseness was gone, Yang moved forward and lazily wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's neck and shoulders, leaning forward into her back. She kissed Pyrrha's cheek, earning a hearty laugh.

"Okay, now it's my turn to repay you." Pyrrha reached up and gently freed herself from Yang's embrace, inviting her to sit in her place. Yang took the offer as Pyrrha went to her locker to retrieve a brush.

Yang's semblance ensured her hair dried quickly, but she often got some nasty knots, and the entire school knew how she felt about losing a single strand. Which was why Pyrrha was very cautious and careful when she pulled the brush through her golden locks, untangling her tresses slowly so it did not pull.

Pyrrha's hands were skilled when dealing with long hair, and Yang could fully appreciate that now. She felt the almost ticklish sensation of the brush's teeth against her back as Pyrrha's hands traveled through her hair, dividing it into smaller sections to brush individually.

It seemed all too quickly to Yang when her girlfriend gave a triumphant pat to her shoulder.

"There. Not a hair out of place!" Pyrrha announced.

"Wow!" Yang got to her feet, running her fingers experimentally through her locks. "It's so soft! Pyrrha, you're amazing at this! I guess being a model on the side has its benefits, huh?"

"Well, I've picked up a few things here and there..." Clasping her hands behind her back, she shuffled her feet a bit bashfully.

"Thanks." Yang grinned. Pyrrha presented her girlfriend with a beaming smile.

"Shall we head back then?" she suggested.

"In a minute." Yang passed her a suggestive glance, and Pyrrha caught her intention instantly. She reached out to brush her fingers through Yang's hair, moving her bangs from her eyes and she cupped her cheek.

Yang held the sides of Pyrrha's face, tracing her thumbs over the solid cheekbones and soft flesh. Their eyes closed as their lips came together.

Just like every kiss since the first, it was fiery, fierce, passionate.

_Wild_.

Both girls found themselves intoxicated before very long, and pulling away was always an endeavor for them. Fingers curled through hair, traveling up arms and over shoulders as they fought to maintain their breath longer than the other.

Pyrrha had always suspected Yang to be a hungry kisser, but Yang was fairly surprised when she first found out the girl could give her a run for her money.

It was a few minutes before they finally pulled apart, chests heaving and eyes slightly glazed. Being fresh out of the showers certainly made things a bit steamier. Combined with Yang's sweltering semblance and Pyrrha's crushing embrace, they could certainly melt a few candles.

When she had regained her breath enough to speak, Yang was smirking again. "Tie?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, a playful challenge for next time stated there in silent emerald writing.

"Tie."

* * *

**A/N: Ahaaa gosh this was an interesting pair! This was all I could think to do for them.**

**Please review!**


	5. Hares And Hammers

**Day 5: Nora and Velvet! This was very fun because I actually had a headcanon for them a while back and now I've gotten to write it! I feel a bit ashamed because I totally ship Nora with Ren 5000% but this is just for fun!**

**Genres: Romance/Humor(?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Hares And Hammers

"N-N-Nora! Please, slow down!"

"But we're gonna be late!"

"I know, it's just... I lost my shoe again about ten feet back..."

"Huh? Oh." Nora's enthusiastic grip on Velvet's wrist slackened until she let her girlfriend go retrieve her shoe. "Sorry about that!"

The girl bounced in place excitedly, her pink mini-skirt swaying in time with her hips as she folded her hands behind her back. Her white blouse was ruffled from her constant movement, and the small bag that was supposed to be on her shoulder had already slipped down to her elbow.

After crouching down to slip her shoe back on, Velvet straightened up and smoothed out her purple sundress before returning to the hyper girl.

"Nora, your shirt's a mess again." She reached out to slide the strap of her bag into place, patting her hands along Nora's shoulders and sleeves to flatten the crumpled material of her blouse.

"And your hat's a little funky!" Nora noted, reaching out to adjusted the tan hat on Velvet's head. The two holes that allowed for her ears to extend through kept the garment fairly in-place, but sometimes it shifted awkwardly.

When they had finished fixing one another's outfits, Nora took the Faunus girl's hand again. "Okie-doki! Let's goooo!" She tugged Velvet along with almost enough vigor to pull the girl out of her shoes all over again.

"Ah! N-Noraaa!" Velvet quickened her pace and tried to keep up with her.

They were in Vale, headed for the amusement park. This date had been Nora's idea, of course.

Their previous few dates had been at Velvet's ideal relaxation places, such as the library, or the quiet cafe on Beacon's campus.

Their clashing personalities mixed well, giving a good balance between the two of them, but there were certain limits each girl had. Velvet had found out the absolute longest period of time Nora could sit still - even when pouring in her very best efforts of self-control - was about thirty minutes. Unless she was entirely unconscious with sleep, and even then, she was a kicker and a tosser and a turner.

So Velvet knew to make their quieter dates short and bearable for the ginger-haired girl.

But today, it was Nora's turn to test Velvet. She had been bursting with eagerness to take Velvet to the amusement park for weeks now, and it was finally the big day. She had been singing to herself all morning, and presently continued to do so as they finally entered the park.

Normally, Velvet would never go to such a crowded place; she would much rather keep to the slow-moving, quieter corners of a room with small windows.

But this... this was...

She felt a little faint at the sight of the place. Towering rides that swung in all directions, fast-moving, heart-attack-inducing structures that loomed stories above the ground, the air filled with screams of terror and thrill and more terror.

Velvet swallowed as she hollowly followed Nora to wherever she was taking her.

"N-Nora... ah, I'm not sure if I can... I don't think I can-"

"Woop! Heeere we are!" The ginger-haired girl had brought them to a stop at the end of a short line of people that consisted mostly of older men. Velvet's initial reaction was to squeak and duck behind her girlfriend a little, ears drooping.

"W-What is this?"

"It's the hammer game!" Nora declared loudly.

"H-Hammer-?"

"Yep! Just watch!" Nora's bright teal eyes met Velvet's ebony ones and she urged the girl to watch the participants.

Velvet peeked curiously ahead, observing as a man lifted a large hammer above his head, bringing it down onto a specific target on a contraption. A bell sounded as a weight shot up the length of the structure at the impact of the hit. A few lights went off, and an impressed applause went up from the audience.

"N-Nora..." Velvet swallowed. "Do I have to...?"

"Not if you don't want to!" Nora wrapped a strong arm around the girl's shoulders. "You can just watch me, if you want!"

"I think I'll do that..."

Velvet hung back a few paces as Nora's turn arrived. She felt a bit more relaxed in seeing fellow Faunus amongst the intrigued crowd, but she still could not help shuffling her feet.

Nora took the hammer into her grip, trying to get a proper hold on it so it was weighted properly in her grasp, muttering under her breath at the slight inadequacies in its design – but then she had to remind herself this was for a game, not battle.

Running starts were not allowed - unfortunately for her - but she proved she did not need one. Nora lifted the hammer above her head with ease, and Velvet looked on anxiously.

With a victorious cry of "Yee-haw!" the ginger-haired girl brought the hammer smashing down. The weight flew up to the top of the contraption, scoring all of the lights and bells as it went. The onlookers erupted into applause and awed gasps, and Velvet gave a bout of claps.

Nora spun around to face her audience and bowed lavishly, her beaming smile earning a few whistles.

Velvet was not too pleased about that. She stepped up from her place in the crowd and took Nora's hands, guiding her away until they came to a less congested spot.

"That was too easy!" Nora laughed.

"You were marvelous." Velvet leaned in and placed a shy kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks!" Nora grinned, her face a little flushed now. "Come on, follow me! I think you'll like this next one a lot!"

Nora led her too a stand for another game, where one had to aim and throw darts at certain-colored balloons in a random assortment of them. Nora watched in amused excitement as Velvet stepped up to the counter and was given her color: yellow.

Her ears perked up instantly, and her eyes narrowed at every yellow balloon before her, her stance tight and focused, arm steady as she held the dart between her fingers. Then, with a swift, precise thrust of her hand, the dart was gone, and a pop sounded as a yellow balloon burst to pieces.

With the five darts she was given, Velvet managed to pop six balloons in total, having hit two next to one another at just the right angle so one side of each was punctured.

When offered a prize, however, Velvet shrunk back and shook her head bashfully.

"Awww c'mon, Velvs!" Nora encouraged. "Just pick one! You earned it!"

The brunette looked to Nora's bright eyes, then back to the man at the counter. In the end, she politely refused the large stuffed animals and instead chose a set of bracelets. After sliding one onto her wrist, she coyly offered the other to Nora.

"Are you sure? _You_ won it," Nora reminded her.

"I'm more than sure," Velvet insisted. She took Nora's hand and slid the accessory into place.

Nora turned her wrist about and admired the colorful beads of the bracelet fondly. "Thanks, Velvs!" she squealed, giving her girlfriend a tight squeeze. Velvet chuckled nervously and patted her back.

Shortly afterward, their mood was ruined after a boy muttered about losing the game to a _Faunus; _Velvet had to drag Nora away before she could quite literally break the boy's legs.

"What a jerk..." she muttered. "You shoulda let me at him..."

"It's fine," Velvet gave another quick kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for defending me."

That earned another grin from Nora, and the mood was lifted once more.

They went around and played a few more games, winning almost every single one and having to refuse the prizes. "We can't hold onto them when we ride the rides!" Nora had explained.

To which Velvet nervously repeated, "R...Rides?"

"Of cooourse!"

They started slow with the ferris wheel, and Velvet's ears stood tall as they reached the top. Nora giggled and slid closer to her, humming contentedly.

The merry-go-round was a bit faster, and Velvet clung to her Beowulf tightly. The staff had to scold Nora multiple times for standing up on her Ursa.

The teacups left Velvet a bit dizzy from all the spinning, but only served to charge Nora up for the grand finale.

"Are you ready for it?" she asked as she led the Faunus girl toward a towering roller coaster. Velvet gulped, her head still fuzzy from the spinning teacups.

"R-Really?"

"Yeeaah!" Nora bounced up and down. But when she felt Velvet's hand tremble slightly against hers, she frowned and turned to her.

Only then did she realize how disheveled her girlfriend looked, how her eyebrows were furrowed with mounting exhaustion. Nora's shoulders sagged a bit.

"I'm... sorry," she sighed. "I guess I was the only one having fun today, wasn't I? I didn't realize how tired you were."

Velvet's ears shot straight up. "Now when did I ever say I was tired or not having fun?" she demanded.

Nora was taken aback at her tone as Velvet placed her hands on her hips.

"But, you look so-"

"Just because my dress is ruffled doesn't mean I'm not having fun." Her eyes flicked up to the huge coaster before them. "Sure, I've never... done something like this before, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try!"

"Are... Are you sure?" Nora checked, being the uncertain one for once.

Velvet gave a rare smirk. "Are you underestimating me, Miss Valkyrie?"

Nora's head snapped up and her lips curled into a grin.

"Them's fightin' words, Scarlatina."

"Challenge accepted."

Perhaps Velvet had gotten a bit ahead of herself.

They were seated and strapped into place, and the ride took off slowly on a gradual incline.

The speed was ridiculous. Loops and twists and backward thrusts had Nora shrieking in delight and Velvet screaming for dear life. Her ears and hat and hair whipped behind her and around her face, flying out in all directions as her cries were thrown to the wind.

When it was all over, she was shaking a bit too much to stand, but Nora's smile was so much more than worth it.

"C'mere." Nora reached out and took Velvet into her arms easily once their safety bars were lifted. The Faunus girl's heart was thundering and Nora leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead in hopes to calm her down a bit as she carried her over to a vacant bench. "You okay?" she asked, setting Velvet down and rubbing her back gently.

"That was..." Velvet's eyes were still wide and a bit watery as she searched for the correct word. She looked up to meet Nora's gaze when she found it:

"Absolutely _thrilling,_" she smiled excitedly.

Nora's lips broke out into yet another wide grin.

"That was nothin'! Next time, we'll wear pants and I'll take you bungie jumping!"

Velvet froze for half a second, ears flicking curiously.

"Bungie jumping?" she parroted.

"You'll find out next time~" With a mischievous giggle, Nora leaned in for a soft kiss.

Pushing the questions to the back of her mind, Velvet returned the kiss as her lively heart rate retuned to normal.

Her braceletted hand found Nora's, and their fingers entwined gently as their lips curled into matching smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh I love the thought of the most-hyper and shyest girl out together for a day on the town! But still, Renora all the way.**

**Please review!**


	6. Jumps And Javelins

**Day 6: Pyrrha and Ruby! I call it Milk And Cereal because "I drink milk!" and Pumpkin Pete's.**

**Genres: Romance. Again. Ahaha ;~;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Jumps And Javelins

Ruby tried to keep the excited bounce out of her step as she followed Pyrrha through the forest.

It was not working very well.

Pyrrha kept stealing glances behind her, both to ensure Ruby was keeping up and to see the unbridled excitement in her silver eyes. "We're almost there," she reassured with a small chuckle.

Ruby realized she must have been showing her eagerness and quickly cleared her throat.

"Are we? That's good." Her attempt to sound compose was a nice try, but Pyrrha could still hear the anticipation in her tone almost as easily as she could see the trees in front of her.

They had made plans for combat practice together, which was basically equivalent to a date for them.

A potentially dangerous, potentially-Grimm-filled date.

But the amount of times they had been attacked during practice were much lower than the quieter times, so they were not worrying much.

As they walked, Pyrrha recalled how the two of them had first come together a few weeks prior.

She had been sitting at the lunch table with her teammates when a nervous voice had squeaked her name. Looking up, she had found Ruby standing before her, shuffling her feet and fiddling with her fingers. "C-Can I talk to you over there, please?"

"Of course you can!" Pyrrha had been expecting a humbled request for help on something, perhaps studying or training or any other range of issue.

Certainly, the last thing she had been expecting was a confession.

"I-I just think you're super cool and super pretty and your weapons are super awesome and I love how you're so kind and helpful and strong and would you like to go out to dinner maybe sometime cause I dunno I just thought you'd kinda-"

"Ruby!" Pyrrha had to cut the girl off before she ran out of breath entirely. "You don't have to be so nervous! I'd love to go to dinner with you! And I'm flattered by everything you've just told me. So thank you!"

To demonstrate her delight, Pyrrha's natural reaction was to hug the girl tightly. Her embraces were similar to Yang's, Ruby found, tight and strong and they made her want to retaliate just as fervently. With a shy giggle, she had returned the hug with a squeeze, and then Pyrrha laughed again and it was so cute Ruby thought she might die.

They had quickly discovered that the quieter dates to dinner left them both a bit restless, and the only saving graces were the sweet goodnight kisses before they parted ways to their adjacent dorm rooms, feeling fuzzy and grinning widely.

Eventually, they had found that more animate activities suited both of their tastes better, which led them to start going out to train during their time together. The thrill of action was more appealing to them both rather than the calmer scenes of a cafe or library, and there were more than a few things to look forward to.

Presently, they continued to weave through the trees until at last they came to a clearing. Ruby sighed with satisfaction as she was finally able to extend Crescent Rose, and Pyrrha readied Milo and Akouo.

"So what would you like to do today?" she wondered as they stretched briefly.

"Hmmm..." Ruby thought hard for a moment. "How about we practice formations? Our teams have been getting called onto missions a lot together lately, so it'd probably be good if we knew how to work well together in close quarters."

"You're absolutely right." Standing, she shook her legs out and straightened her posture, offering Ruby her hand and pulling her to her feet as well.

Crouching low, they readied their stances, back-to-back as they imagined being surrounded by beasts. Pyrrha waited for Ruby's order, her keen hearing perceptive enough to pick up on the girl's softest whisper, even past the rustle of the leaves in the wind.

"Ready..."

Their stances tightened, waiting.

"Now!"

Like springs, the two girls flung apart, shooting forward in their respective directions. They fired blanks, bodies twisting and weapons flashing out to strike as they would in a real battle. It may have been practice, but the thrill was still there, and it was unmistakable.

The two of them agreed there was no better feeling than fighting alongside a companion they could trust with all their hearts.

However, it would have been easier to practice if they were amidst a real battle, as the imaginary opponents were a bit too easy for them to handle.

Once Ruby had executed just about every move she knew and made sure she had performed it correctly, she squared her shoulders, recoiled Crescent Rose, and headed back to the center of the clearing. Pyrrha, too, withdrew her javelin, but before the shield was put away, an idea sparked in her mind.

"Hold on a moment." She lifted a hand to stop Ruby in her tracks.

The younger girl paused and sent her a puzzled look. "What is it?"

Placing her javelin onto the ground, Pyrrha bent down on one knee, propping her shield on the other.

"Would you like to try something new?" she offered with a knowing smile.

Ruby was silent a moment as she tried to figure out what the crimson-haired girl was getting at. When it hit her, she nearly fell over from surprise.

"You-?! You really mean it?!" she squealed.

"Of course! Now, you'd better get a good running start if you want good results!" Pyrrha instructed.

Ruby instantly dashed back several yards, bouncing in place excitedly.

"Oh boy, oh boy, ohmigosh." She had seen Nora do it in their teams' first fight together in the initiation exam, as well as numerous other times in their routines together. Ruby had never voiced how badly she had wanted to try it, but sometimes the desire was clear on her face.

Bending her knees slightly, she waited for Pyrrha's command.

The older girl could hardly contain her amusement as she watched Ruby's attempt at maintaining her composure. She gave a small nod, and Ruby's face lit up as she charged forward. Several feet away, she gave a jump, her feet landing neatly onto the shield.

Pyrrha did not miss a beat as she launched upward, pouring her strength into her arms as she propelled Ruby into the air, her shriek of delight fading quickly as she went higher.

Ruby was soaring, her cape and hair snapping out behind her as she let out an enthused cry, watching the trees disappear below her, the vast expanse of the sky's blue canvas blurring into her vision.

As she felt the air shift, Ruby made sure to glimpse the scenery of the forest from so high above before she began her descent. She had been so focused on jumping that she had not considered the fall very much.

Luckily, Pyrrha had. Placing her shield aside, she positioned herself beneath Ruby, arms at the ready. A few seconds later, the younger girl landed in a perfect bridal style in her arms, and Pyrrha made sure to absorb the impact of her weight so neither of them hit the ground.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Ooooh my gooosh! Pyrrhaaa!" Ruby's beaming smile was to die for, her face still florid from the exhilaration. "That was amaziiing!" Ruby threw her arms around the taller girl's neck, laughing joyously.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Pyrrha held her close, sharing the laughter for a moment.

She then found Ruby's lips with her own, pressing a soft kiss between them. Ruby's response was a bit more fervent as she displayed her gratitude, pulling Pyrrha as close to her as possible.

The taller girl could feel Ruby's smile against her own, and at last they parted and Pyrrha let her down. The brunette was still fawning over the incredible experience she had just had.

"Oh wow, oh gosh that was awesoooome!" she squealed.

Pyrrha laughed heartily and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Did you mean the jump or the kiss?"

Ruby grinned, jumped up to hug Pyrrha, and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: I literally just wrote this chapter this morning and looked it over once so sorry it was rushed.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chills And Cherries

**My final official roll for rwbyrsweek2!**

**Finishing up with Blake and Yang!**

**Genres: Romance/Humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 7. Chills And Cherries

It was hot.

It was so hot.

It was so _freaking __hot_.

How was it even possible to be this hot?

Hot enough for Yang Xiao Long to be uncomfortable with it?

Yang Xiao Long – the hottest gal in Vale whose semblance was directly linked to _fire_ for chrissake – was hot and sweating.

She was sprawled out on her bed like a shriveled-up star fish, dressed in her shortest shorts and her lightest tank-top. Every passing minute was laden with moans and groans and heavy, annoyed sighs.

A few moments had been all the leisure time Blake could enjoy her book during before the heat had saw to it that her girlfriend never shut up or stop shifting about. The curtains had been closed to keep the penetrating sunlight out, but even so, the sweltering air was stifling and ultimately unavoidable.

Blake's ear flicked as there were more sounds of restless shifting from above her.

"Uuughh, where's the princess when ya need her?"

"Weiss and Ruby went out for a walk in the forest," she reminded her partner without peeling her gaze away from the page she was focused on. "It's probably shaded and cooler there. Plus, it might be nice to stick their feet in the creek for a few minutes." Blake curled her own toes and grimaced as she felt the sweat on her legs, causing the blankets to stick to her skin.

"Blake, aren't you _hot?_" Yang sighed.

The Faunus girl could not resist: "Was that a question or an observation?"

Yang's face instantly appeared upside-down over the side of her bed.

"Whoa-ho! Blake, did you _really_ just go there? I'm so proud of you, c'mere." Yang dropped down onto the floor and wrapped her arms around Blake amusedly.

"Yang, please. It's too hot for this."

"Don't you mean _I'm_ too hot for- oof!" An elbow to her ribs sent her back a step. "Haha okay, okay." The blonde plopped down onto her partner's bed. "But seriously, that was great."

"Thanks." Blake rolled her eyes and shifted away from Yang, not wanting to have to feel any more foreign body heat than she absolutely had to.

"Uuggh, Ruby's lucky," Yang complained, stretching out on Blake's bed now. "She's got the icy-chilled girlfriend. Those cold kisses must be convenient on days like today."

Blake snorted a bit at that. "Well, sorry if I can't be your personal refrigerator," she muttered.

Yang sat up instantly when she realized what she had said. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Sliding an arm around Blake's shoulders, she pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "I wasn't really thinking things through. This heat's really getting to me."

Blake pouted a moment before heaving a sigh and closing her book.

"I get it." She returned the kiss briefly in silent forgiveness. "But if you're that hot, then take another cold shower."

"But I just did that twenty minutes ago! And when my hair's damp and drying, it just makes me even sweatier." She glanced over to the beside table, but the glass of ice water Blake kept there had already lost its chill and was room-temperature at best. She wrinkled her nose like Weiss did sometimes when Ruby put too much sugar in her coffee. "What should we do, Blakey? I'm gonna start melting pretty soon."

Blake pondered for a moment, feeling the heat wafting from the fur in her ears. Yang noticed them flicking in discomfort and reached up to give them a scratch, earning a brief purr.

"I think I have an idea," the Faunus girl finally declared. She got out of bed and went to her drawer, pulling out some fresh clothes. "You should change," she suggested.

"Aww but why? Are we going out somewhere?"

"Are you complaining?" Blake challenged.

"...Gimme a sec."

Yang quickly scrambled up from the bed and ran to her clothes drawer, excited for whatever her girlfriend had in mind.

* * *

After catching an Air Ship to Vale, the two girls were presently walking hand in hand down the sidewalk.

The sun was beating down on them in relentless rays of wafting heat, but Yang hardly cared anymore.

Blake was...

She still blushed whenever she looked to her side to glimpse her girlfriend.

Blake had chosen to wear something Yang never even knew was an option in her wardrobe. It was a light gray sundress with no sleeves and a bow running around her ribs. Yang never knew it was possible for Blake to look even more beautiful and adorable than she normally did.

It was even cuter than her sleepwear – _impossibly_ cute – especially when coupled with the fact that Yang had convinced her not to wear her black knee socks due to the heat.

Yang was sure she paled in comparison with her brown shorts and red T-shirt. She was not sure if her hand was sweaty against Blake's because of how quickly her heart was fluttering at the sight of the girl, or if it was due to the weather. Probably both.

Blake curled her fingers a little tighter around Yang's hand as they continued to walk, her ears flat against her head. Her girlfriend noticed instantly, and she brought them to a stop.

"Hey, you okay? Are people staring at you again? Cause I swear to god, I'll-"

"No, it's not that." Blake stopped her with a light chuckle. "Thank you, though." She leaned in to peck Yang's cheek appreciatively. "It's just the heat. My fur absorbs it even more than my hair does, and the dark coloring sure doesn't help," she sighed.

"Aw, but I love your hair and ears! They're so soft and pretty!" Yang let go of her hand for a minute to stroke her fingers over Blake's back. She jolted a bit when she felt just how hot her onyx tresses were, though. "Oh, geez, you weren't kiddin'!" She rubbed her hand over Blake's back in an effort to disrupt the heat that had settled there.

Blake closed her eyes briefly as Yang's motions allowed for some fresh air to hit the back of her neck. But it did not last for very long before she felt the hot sunlight again and sighed.

Yang bit her bottom lip before an idea struck her. "Oh wow, I'm an idiot. Come here, come here!" She took Blake's hand again and pulled her into a nearby store. A blast of cool hit them instantly and they sighed, savoring the air-conditioning for a few minutes.

Yang went into one of the aisles and picked out a small package, paying for it quickly and slipping it into her pocket. "Okay, I'll make this quick. I wanna get to the place you wanted to take us to."

To the Faunus girl's faint dismay, Yang took her back outside again. She was led toward a bench on the sidewalk before Yang placed her hands on her shoulders and had her sit down. "I'll fix ya right up," she said, walking around to the back of the bench to stand behind her.

Reaching into her pocket, Yang extracted the small package of hair ties she had bought, pulling out a white one. Running her hands through Blake's silky locks, she gathered it into one hand, being sure to smooth out the bumps around her ears. She realized her Faunus ears were probably the reasons why Blake usually kept her hair down, as tying it up might shift them about uncomfortably.

Blake balled her hands into fists on her knees as she felt Yang's hands glide over her shoulders, ghosting through her hair. Her fingers occasionally went to scratch her ears, causing Blake's cheeks to grow even hotter. She soon felt a tight band being slipped into place around her hair, tying it into a high ponytail.

When she was finished, Yang gave a pat to her shoulder. "There! All done! That feels a bit cooler, doesn't it?"

Blake slowly shook her head from side to side experimentally, feeling only a light brushing of her hair over her shoulders rather than the usual thickness.

"It feels a lot better. Thank you, Yang." She looked back over her shoulder with a smile. Yang was pulling her own hair into a ponytail now, a bit messier than Blake's. She gave a wide grin as she finished.

"No problem! Now let's get going to where it was you had in mind." She took Blake's hand once more and helped her up. "We'd better hurry before we get sunburn or something."

"Right."

Blake began leading her again, feeling the side-to-side swaying of her ponytail as she walked now. Her ears kept flicking curiously as she adjusted to the new feeling, and Yang could not stop herself from giggling, leaning over to plant a kiss between them.

She followed Blake leisurely, the heat a bit more bearable now that their hair was tied.

When they finally came to a halt, Yang's eyes lit up.

"Really?! We're gonna-"

"Well, what better place is there to go on such a day? Come on."

Blake pulled her into the ice cream store, and again they relished the feeling of the air-conditioned atmosphere. There was a bit of a line, but they were not opposed to waiting at all.

Yang held tightly to Blake's hand again, chin raised proudly as she heard the murmurs about how pretty the dark-haired girl looked. Blake heard the comments as well, mostly the ones about Yang, smirking a little smugly when she found that most of them were uttered in disappointed tones because she was taken.

Their turns at the counter arrived at last, and the two girls looked up at the plethora of options.

"Hmm..." Yang made a serious expression to the point where it was almost comical. "As great as the traditional cones are, I think we should avoid them for today. They'd be melting all over us before we know it."

"I agree."

In the end, Blake ordered black raspberry in a cup and sprinkled a handful of humble chocolate sprinkles on top.

Yang, on the other hand, put just about every available topping on her vanilla-strawberry ice cream mix: chocolate syrup, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, and even two cherries.

Once they had paid, they decided to sit indoors near the window, taking seats across from one another in the booth. Yang plucked one of the cherries out of her own bowl and dropped it into Blake's, and her partner nodded her thanks.

The first bites were heavenly to their parched throats, and Yang was quite vocal about it.

"Mmm, oh my god. Blakey, you're the best for taking me here." She curled both of her ankles around one of Blake's beneath the table.

"I'm glad they still had ice cream left," Blake commented. "Seems everyone's got the same idea."

"Maybe so..." Yang agreed before leaning over the table with a smirk, only inches between their noses. "But none of _them_ have such a beautiful girlfriend to eat it with."

"Right. I'm the only one."

"Blake Belladonna, you are smoother than ice." Yang pecked her nose quickly. "Speaking of which..." Yang dug her spoon into her ice cream, making sure to get a bit of everything on it before she held it out to Blake. "Say aaaah!"

Blake's ears flicked straight up.

"Really? In public?"

"Why not? You're my girlfriend, so why can't we do things like this?" She moved the spoon a bit closer. Blake stared at it a moment before tentatively parting her lips.

The taste of the vanilla was a bit subtler than that of her own ice cream, but the flavors of the syrup and other toppings mixed quite well. It was a bit ostentatious for the Faunus girl's taste, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"It's good," she smiled.

"I'm glad! Oh, hey c'mere a sec..." Yang reached across the small table, resting her hand behind Blake's head to bring her forward.

"What is it?"

Blake's question was answered when Yang leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth, clearing away a bit of whipped cream that had smeared there.

"Nothing!" Yang beamed as she sat back. "All better now!"

"We have napkins, you know..." Blake muttered, ears flat with embarrassment and cheeks pink.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" the blonde chuckled. "Come on, lemme try some of yours!" She bounced a bit in her seat, and Blake briefly noted the resemblance to her sister. She then scooped a spoonful of black raspberry and held it up to Yang.

"Aaaaaaaah!" The blonde sang before clamping down on the treat. But she was a bit too excited about it, and Yang recoiled as a harsh tingling assaulted her nose. "Ooooh geez, brain freeze!" she yelped.

"You're hopeless..." Blake sighed and leaned over the table, pressing a kiss to her lips. It definitely warmed Yang's mouth up and took her mind off the unpleasant sensation. She hummed and returned the kiss, feeling the small vibrations of a purr from Blake's lips as she did so.

A moment later, the Faunus girl pulled back. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks, Blakey!"

They continued to eat their ice cream between bouts of giggles as they fed one another, pausing occasionally to kiss away a stray sprinkle on a cheek.

After a while, only their respective cherries remained. Yang held hers out toward Blake and her partner copied the motion. The two of them leaned forward and ate the berry offered to them, pulling back with matching smiles.

When they had finished at last, they stood, discarded their trash, and found one another's hands again as they walked back outside. Yang sighed blissfully, no longer as bothered by the heat as she leaned slightly sideways onto Blake. "Thanks for taking me out today! We should do this kinda thing more often."

"Of course."

They halted a moment and turned to one another. Yang moved her hands up to rest on Blake's shoulders, and she felt her girlfriend's fingers curl through her hair. Their lips came together, and there was still a sweet, sugary flavor there, somehow cool and warm at the same time.

Another moment later saw them parting, panting a little. Blake closed the distance between them, lying her chin on Yang's shoulder as the blonde girl hugged her back firmly.

"I love you, Blakey."

"I love you, Yang."

Of course, the big events in their lives were significant for them; the tests, the training, the battles...

But these things were just as important, if not more so.

The little things.

* * *

**A/N: And thus concludes rwbyrsweek2 for me! ****Writing the White Rose and Bumblebee was incredibly easier than the other chapters for me, so I hope you enjoyed them all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
